Reopening Scars
by TLAOU -TheLastAndOnlyUnicorn
Summary: Regina and Snow end up locked in a cell in the mines when they try to find out who cursed the town this time. While waiting for the others to help them, both women finally talk about their past issues and try to get closure. one shot, rated t for mention of adult content


**Author's note:**

This takes place in season 3 when they're under the new curse.

I felt like Regina and Snow needed to have this talk in order to finally let go of the past.

**Trigger warning:** Mention of rape

* * *

"You killed my mother!" Regina shouted after she had unsuccessfully tried to get them out the tiny cell Snow in her clumsiness -Regina till then only knew from her daughter- had locked them in. They we're stressed and the strange smoke they accidentally breathed in only made it worse. Regina had no idea why she just brought that topic up again.

"She killed mine. And you killed my father first!" Snow screamed back, clearly as stressed out as her. They had searched for clues who had cursed them.

"I had no choice! I was a prisoner in your castle!" the older woman defended herself.

"You always say that but that's not true! We could have been a family!" Snow said now, her voice breaking a little.

"A family? After what you did to Daniel? After what your father did to me?" Regina asked with disbelief.

"I didn't kill him! Your mother did. And _my father_ welcomed you to our family. He trusted you to become a mother for me!" Snow insisted.

Regina suddenly felt dizzy. All the anger disappeared as she whispered, "No, Snow. He actually didn't welcome me at all. I never was part of the family. I had my functions that I had to fulfill but that's it."

"Your functions?" Snow asked, surprised by the other woman's openness.

Regina looked at her and for a moment she saw that little girl she had saved from a horse a long time ago. The same naivety on her face as she looked at the world through pink glasses.

"Yes, my functions. Looking pretty next to him but never outshining you, looking out for you when he wasn't there and … more."

"But he was a good man. I'm sure if you just told him how you felt he would have changed that" Snow said and Regina let out a barking laugh.

"No, he wouldn't have. He loved you. He loved your mother but _I_ was just a stranger."

Regina leaned back on the cold stone wall. Why did she felt so exhausted? And why on earth was she telling the other woman any of this?

"When you said more? What did you mean by that?" Snow now asked.

"Oh come on Snow, you're a grown up woman. You know exactly what I meant" Regina snapped. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to remember that now. She burrowed it deep and she didn't want to reopen those scars.

But of course the other woman had to dig deeper, "But you knew that would be part of a marriage. And he never would have made you do it against your own will. He was a man of honor."

Actually Regina didn't know what was to come when he told her to come with him in his rooms after there wedding feast. Her mother just told her earlier that day to do what he wanted from her. But like most young woman that time she knew nothing about it.

"I don't want to talk about this, Snow" she just said, her voice steady even though her hands were shaking a little.

Snow White looked at her frowning, "My father was noble and fair. He-"

"Was also a man!" Regina snapped. "And you don't say no to the king."

That's exactly what her mother had told her after she agreed to his proposal in Regina's name, she remembered.

The black haired woman's face was pale as a blanket and she shook her head, "I don't believe you. He wouldn't … he would have never…"

"Raped a woman?" Regina asked. Somehow seeing that pain she was feeling herself on the other woman's face made her feel better so she went on, "Well, to be fair I never really said no. I just cried the first times."

Snow was crying now too and suddenly Regina couldn't take satisfaction out of her misery anymore because she saw it in the other woman's eyes that she felt with _her. _She mostly cried over _her_. Regina felt ill suddenly.

"You remember that time when you flinched when he entered the room and I told you that you didn't have to be scared cause he might be a soldier but he would never harm you as part of the family" Snow weeped and now Regina cried too. That was the day after the wedding night.

"You smiled at me and said I just came after him", Snow went on and Regina sobbed and laughed at the same time, "Now you know how I meant it."

They both calmed down after a little while. Regina avoiding the other woman's gaze.

"I'm sorry" Snow said, "I had no idea."

"How could you? You were just a child … but I'm sorry too for your … loss", Regina meant it.

Silence emerged between them till Snow asked, "How did you …"

"Not became pregnant?" Regina finished her question. "My mother preserved me. She even made him stop using me somehow."

What an irony, Regina thought to herself. In the end it was her mother that tried to couple her and get her pregnant so Regina drank that infertility potion.

"Snow?" a voice suddenly called and both woman said up straight.

"David?" Snow shouted and moments later he stood in front of them followed by Emma.

"We're gonna get you two out of there" the blonde promised. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes went from her mother's swollen eyes to Regina's which may have looked a little red too.

"Everything's fine" Regina said. "Just hurry, I have work to do."

Emma rolled her eyes at her but that was exactly what Regina needed in the moment -people that looked at her with annoyance not pity.


End file.
